Violated
by Fire Witch 55
Summary: What happened if Sakura was separated from the group, instead of Naruto? What if she landed near Gaara and his siblings? And what happens if she was fertile when she ran into Gaara? Find out here. VERY DARK !


**Violated **

**A/N- One shot. I have noticed that there are rape stories that have Sakura getting raped by different people, just to name a few Sasuke, Itachi, Neji and others. I have never seen one with Gaara raping her. Now this one shot will be him raping her. During the Chunin exams, before he fought with Naruto. **

**Warning: Descript Rape within the story. Very Dark!**

**Bold parts are Shukaku thought and words **

_Italics parts are Gaara talking to Shukaku _

Summary: What happened if Sakura was separated from the group, instead of Naruto? What if she landed near Gaara and his siblings? And what happens if she was fertile when she ran into Gaara? Find out here.

…..

The wind blew against Sakura and her teammates, whipping her hair across her face as she gazed into the depths of the forest. Sasuke and Naruto were on her left and surprisingly far away considering how often they have to protect her. The sudden lurch of the branch she was on made her glance down at her feet.

"Sasuke, what do we do?" Sakura heard Naruto yell at Sasuke.

"Hn, dobe, hold on." Sasuke shot back at his idiotic teammate.

The wind began rage against the tree tops, sending twigs and leaves swirling around like a miniature tornado around them. And everywhere they looked big, thick branches were being shattered like little twigs. Sakura tried to steady herself, searching for a branch to hold onto but all she felt was the rough edges of bare bark.

'_Snap' _

Sakura looked up at her teammates then down at her branch with growing horror. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked back and narrowed his eyes as cracks began to form on the branch she was holding onto, spreading like a spider web across the wood, " Sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun, please help!" Sakura cried as she heard the creak of the branch straining against the tree.

"Sakura, just take my hand." Sasuke said calmly as he reached towards her. Sakura held out her hand but right before she was about to clasp his fingers her branch split from the tree trunk with a sickening crack. A scream ripped through her throat as she felt herself falling, physically ripping her away from her teammates. The last thing she heard was her teammates screaming her name before her soft body plowed into the ground, forcing all the air from her lungs in one big breath.

_**With Gaara:**_

"Sand coffin!" He exclaimed and let a slow, chilling grin spread over his face. As his sand finished with the rain shinobi, he turned to the others and sent his sand to them. They screamed in agony as their bodies were slowly crushed by Gaara's sand.

"**I smell, something sweet, we must kill it," Shukaku said in Gaara's head. **

"_What is it? It can't be the useless pieces of meat I have to call my sister and brother," Gaara replied coldly. _

"**No it's not them, it smells like cherry blossoms and cinnamon," Shukaku countered as he sniffed the air.**

"_Cherry Blossom you say…. That girl with pink haired has a smell like that but what about the spicy scent?" Gaara asked. _

"**Oh I see now, that smell of cinnamon and spices mean that female is ready to conceive kits." Shukaku replied as his lips stretched into a callous grin. **

"_Let's get to her then," Gaara growled with anticipation. _

"**I'd like to try her; it's been a long while since I've gotten to lay with a female." Shukaku replied and grinned as he sent a few mental pictures to Gaara, all of them x-rated. **

"You need to listen to me, Gaara!" Kankuro stated as he grabbed Gaara by the shirt.

"I've never thought of you as my family, why start now?" Gaara hissed and disappeared in a flurry of sand.

…_**.Sakura…**_

Sakura woke with a wince and cried out in pain from the wounds on the right side of her body. Looking down at her side, she flinched as she saw the cuts and bruises peeking from behind her torn dress. She reached into the pouch she kept at her hip and began to bandage her wounds, hoping they wouldn't get infected.

She stood slowly and took a moment to gaze at her surroundings; even though she was still in the forest of death she couldn't see any sign of her teammates. She must have fallen farther than she thought; the wind might have even pushed her in a whole new direction.

Sakura sighed and stretched her arms above her head; she knew that she needed to find shelter and fast. She was way too weak and vulnerable to be walking around without her friends. She finally found a small cave and could barely contain her sigh of relief; she made her way over to her new home, unaware of the eyes that followed her.

…_**.Gaara…..**_

"**Good, she's alone" Shukaku thought. **

"_Kill her!" Gaara shouted. _

"**No, mate with her, fill womb your seed, and make her yours," Shukaku demanded.**

"_I will love only myself," Gaara reminded him. _

"**Who said anything about loving her?" Shukaku questioned. **

"_Hm…" Gaara thoughts. _

"**Come on, host all we do is kill, kill, kill, and not that I'm complaining but I need some action," Shukaku stated. **

"_She'll soon be ours," Gaara pointed out. _

Gaara slowly crept up behind Sakura as she was setting traps around the little cave, trying to protect herself when she had no clue the danger that was waiting for her.

_**...Sakura…..**_

Peering into the cave, she didn't detect anything living and not to be one to take a chance, she began laying traps all around the perimeter. After her work, Sakura curled into a ball and drifted to sleep, unaware of the danger heading straight her way. Once she woke she decided to eat one of the energy bars she had packed for herself, once she was done she knelt next to the little stream that ran by the entrance of the cave and drank her fill. Stretching again she stood and made her way back inside her new home, oblivious to the malicious chakra that was waiting inside.

Walking into the cave, she felt a dark chakra intertwining with her own, suffocating her and when she looked around she saw a small fire flickering in the back of the cave with no one tending to it. Embarrassed that she hadn't seen it before, she took several hesitant steps forward, calling out a soft, "Hello?"

There was no answer other than the crackling fire and just as she was about to back away and get out of the suddenly frightening cave, she felt hot breath against the back of her neck. She tensed, her muscles coiling, "What do you want?" Sakura asked, her voice betraying her fear but silence was all that greeted her. "Why are you doing this?" Sakura pressed.

After several seconds, Gaara voiced out "I want you," and grabbed her by the upper arms, spinning her around to face him.

"What?" Sakura gasped as she struggled to twist out of his hold, but he was far stronger.

"I want you, you will be mine," Gaara answered, a smirk on his lips.

"No, I'm not. I'm Sasuke-kun's! "Sakura yelled, still squirming against him.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Gaara spat, "He's pathetic."

He shook his head condescendingly as his sand suddenly began to snake up her body, holding them apart. Wincing, Sakura stopped struggling and slumped against her grainy restraints, "Let me go, please." Sakura pleaded.

"No, my cherry blossom," Gaara taunted as he loosened his sand as he saw her wince.

"Why?" Sakura sobbed, trying to hold back her tears.

"Your scent pleases me," Gaara admitted, leaning down to nuzzle her neck.

"**Just get on with it," Shukaku demanded, pacing rapidly across his prison **

Gaara smirked once more, one that sent a shiver of fear running through Sakura's spine. His sand trailed along her waist and chest until it seized her arms, holding them high above her head. Sakura let another sob escape her and strained her arms, trying to break free.

More sand quickly flew to encase the entrance to the cave, ensuring that no one could get in or out. Satisfied with his work, he leaned down and began to nip at her neck before running his tongue along the fresh wounds. She pleaded and pleaded for him to stop until he finally had his sand wrap around her throat, cutting off all protests. He leered down at her with pale green eyes as he quickly took off the last article of clothes, looking at her slightly developed body with hungry eyes. Licking his lips, he grabbed both her breasts, giving them each an appreciative squeeze.

"Please stop," Sakura begged once the sand released her neck. Gaara didn't even look up at her, his hands roughly squeezing her breasts while his lips continued their attack on her neck, biting down until he reached her chest. A scream of pain echoed through the cave as Gaara latched onto her nipple.

He stepped back, watching with a smirk as her body was spread out for him, looking very edible. Gaara quickly stepped out of his own clothes, spreading her legs further until he could stand comfortably between them. Sakura had some idea where this was going and began to cry, salty tears making tracks down her face, "P-please…"

"One request, make it quickly," Sakura said, and Gaara looked down at her in shock. His mate was crying? He thought that it was supposed to feel good; it certainly did for him anyway. He moved closer to her now, and balancing Sakura with his sand, he thrust his length to the hilt inside her plush body, making a scream rip through Sakura's throat.

Gaara began rocking his hips back and forth, immediately setting up a fast rhythm. He began to pound into her, going faster and faster with each thrust until he came with a grunt, spilling his seed inside her. He repositioned her, making Sakura sob once more and thrust back in, seeming to thrust continually until he finally came.

Feeling his seed and blood running down her thighs had Sakura shaking with sobs. She looked away as Gaara's sand set her on the floor and he sat heavily beside her, panting. And as he tried to catch his breath, Sakura wondered if he was finally done with her. All she wanted to do was find her team, bury herself in Naruto's arms and have a good cry.

"One more time and you will be mine," Gaara said.

"No, please no more," Sakura whispered.

Gaara just shook his head before making his sand reposition her once more, flipping her so she was on all fours. Sakura whimpered as the sand anchored her wrists to the ground, spreading her legs open as Gaara came up behind her, thrusting into her roughly. Sakura cried out as his pace quickened and he was slamming into her when she felt a coil start to wind up in her abdomen. He slammed into her three more times before she came with a shout, throwing him over the edge with her. His teeth latched onto her neck and his chakra-laced seed shot into her womb, impregnating her. Black spots dotted her vision and the feel of blood running down her neck was the last thing she remembered before she passed out.

Dressing himself, Gaara looked at his mate; he would need to teach her how to act when he was around so she knew how to care for his needs. But right now she was scared…no downright terrified of him. For now, he would leave her in peace for the rest of the Chunin exams.

Getting her clothes, he gently began to slip them on, being mindful of her wounds. Once he was finished he walked to the entrance of the cave and not detecting any foreign chakra he slipped outside. He began to walk away, a smirk plastered on his smug face, yes, he would let her be. For now.

**A/N- Bad Gaara! No! I wrote it because there weren't any rape stories that had Gaara raping Sakura. There's only one that I can recall and that one was called Yours, by: gaarsaku4ever and her scene was short because hers was rated T. If anyone wants to make a sequel that is up to you, but please let me know. I might do a sequel later but not right now.**


End file.
